


Chocolate Cravings

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Short and Sweet [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupboards were ripped almost clean off of their hinges, all of the contents strewn across the counters and the floor, some of them even making the table across the room. The fridge was partially open and in equal disarray, and all of the utensils and pots and pans were clustered on the table, almost to the point of overflowing and falling to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected stories in a series. Pure fluff. Seriously, get out your toothbrushes, people.

Kakashi walked through the door to an empty living room.

“Ruka?” He called. “You here?” He strode through the living room, his head cocked for any response. Receiving none he continued through to the kitchen, kicking his sandals off as he went.

“Iruka? I brought dinner, because I figured it’d be easier than cookin – ” He paused, cut off by the sight before him. The kitchen was a mess. It looked like a hurricane had gone through it at top speed, and then came back for seconds. Cupboards were ripped almost clean off of their hinges, all of the contents strewn across the counters and the floor, some of them even making the table across the room. The fridge was partially open and in equal disarray, and all of the utensils and pots and pans were clustered on the table, almost to the point of overflowing and falling to the floor.

Cautiously, all of his senses on high alert, Kakashi placed the ramen bags on a small corner of empty counter space and crept through the decimated room. Palming a kunai, he snuck through the doorway and peered around the corner. The hallway was empty and void of destruction, most likely because the walls were bare and there was nothing to shift. In a flash he was at the other end, where the bedroom and storage closet were. Both doors were slightly ajar. Peering into the closet, Kakashi saw that the mess preceded him here too; sheets and bedding were tossed about recklessly and strewn on the ground. Switching his attention to the bedroom, he toed the door open all the way and walked in.

The bedroom was totally trashed; drawers were ripped open and clothes were thrown around the room. The closet was yanked open and looked like it had been sorted through quickly; some of the pockets in the shirts were turned inside out. What surprised Kakashi the most, however, was the bed. It wasn’t messed up in any way, shape or form. Quite the opposite in fact.

Iruka was sitting on their bed, a blissful smile on his face and a tub of chocolate ice cream in his hands.

Quirking an eyebrow at his lover and sheathing his kunai, Kakashi was almost scared to ask. It took Iruka almost a full minute to notice him, and when he did his face changed into a small ‘o’ of surprise. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth from his last bite and swallowed.

“Kakashi! You’re home early,” Seeing the look on the jounin’s face, he chuckled sheepishly and blushed.

“Um, well…”

“Do I _want_ to know what happened?” Kakashi asked dryly.

Iruka blushed deeper and looked at the comforter, clutching the tub possessively in both hands. The lid was about a foot away, and looked like it had been torn off in a rush.

“I, uh, wanted some chocolate ice cream?”


End file.
